


Be mine

by VNVdarkangel



Series: As the bird landed on the ocean [9]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon, HthaN-worldline, Self-Doubt, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: A picture of a Akane Nishikino prompts Umi to act.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Series: As the bird landed on the ocean [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797262
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Be mine

**On the day of Akane Nishikino’s birth**

“I’ll be just a moment” Umi said to Kotori as she quickly walked into her home office, looked behind her and quickly took out a small box from a drawer and put it in her jacket pocket.  
The box, a small black one, weighted maybe around 25 grams, but to Umi it felt like she had put lead in her pocket.

* * *

**2 weeks prior**

“< _Tadaima_ >” Umi called as she entered the Sonoda household.  
“< _Okairi_ > Umi’s mother said as she saw her daughter, “Kotori-chan?”  
“She’s still at the shop. She wanted to make some more baby clothes for Maki and Nico. She might expand.” Umi answered as she changed to slippers.  
“Maybe it is a blessing by the spirits that she isn’t with you today.”  
“< _Okaa-san_ >?”  
“Please come with me Umi.”

They walked through the hallways.

“Where is Father?”  
“Still in the Dojo, meditating. He’ll be done soon I think.”

Umi’s mother led her to one of the storage rooms and opened a box that was standing on the floor. She took out a small black box.

“This, “she held out the box to Umi, “is for you.”  
“What is it?”  
“Open it.” her mother said with a smile.

Umi opened it and found an elegant white band ring inside.

“Isn’t this…?”  
“It is.”  
“But…”  
“Isn’t it time you asked?”  
“But… mother…”  
“I know… I know. It’s not my place to dictate your life. It’s her size by the way.” She smiled.  
“What?” Umi looked at the ring in disbelief.  
“I asked Minami-san after I found it if she knew Kotori-chan’s size. Turns out she did. And it’s the same. Umi dear, I know how terrible you can be at times, now at least you have a ring should the opportunity arise.”

Umi closed the box.

“Thank you, mother.”  
“It was no trouble. Shall we join Father in the dojo?”

* * *

**On the day of Akane Nishikino’s birth**

Umi and Kotori’s café date with a ‘any time due’ Yazawa Nico had been cut short when Nico went into labor and they had rushed her to Nishikino General. Kotori and contacted the others and soon one of the many waiting rooms was filled with former school idols. Idle chit chat had passed the time, speculation about the newborn and how it was going for the mother. After some time, all avenues had been explored and what remained to do was wait. So, they all did.  
Until two messages appeared on their group chat: “We’re all fine.” And a picture of Nico and Maki, with Nico holding a small baby.

Something clicked in Umi, an unmistakable sense of that a certain moment was here, an opportunity that should not be ignored.

“She’s beautiful. And Akane is perfect. Don’t you think Umi-chan?”

Umi’s attention derailed from the picture to the box in her pocket, she turned to Kotori, her eyes seeing the moment.

“It is. Just like you.” Umi’s hand moved towards her coat-pocket.  
“It matches… Umi-chan, I…”, Kotori started to say.

Umi suddenly stood up, her action catching the attention of the waiting group.

“Everyone, please be my witnesses.” Umi said in a measured voice.

As Umi began to kneel in front of Kotori, Kotori’s hand shot up to her mouth, trying to catch the breath she let out. Around them, similar gestures were made. Umi pulled the small black box from her pocket, opened it and held it out to Kotori.

“Please, do me the honour of letting me call you my wife. Be mine.”

Silence.

“As I will be yours, if you will have me. Will you marry me, Kotori?”

Kotori fell to her knees in front of Umi and put her arms around her partner, tears coming thick.

“Of course I will.” Kotori answered and kissed Umi, the assembled cheered and applauded. Rin and Honoka held out their phones nodding to each other. Still on the floor, Umi carefully took out the ring and slid it carefully onto Kotori’s finger.

It fit perfectly.

* * *

**Some time later**

Umi looked at herself in the full-length mirror, turning in order to see herself at every possible angle. A woman with blond hair and ice-blue eyes came up next to her, her black white tie tailcoat contrasting Umi’s white one.

“It’s perfect, checking it for the eight time won’t change that.” The blonde said, “Don’t you trust your soon-to-be wife to make you the perfect suit?”

Umi looked a bit more, then turned to Eli.

“I’m nervous Eli-s… ehh... Eli. Sorry.”  
“I can tell, we dropped the honorifics ages ago and you still go there when you’re nervous.”  
“I know.” Umi stared at her feet, “In a western wedding all eyes are on you, Shinto weddings are more quiet.”  
“Kotori wanted this and you agreed remember?”  
“I know. It’s a bit like being on stage again. Eli, thank you. Really. I’m more nervous than when I confessed my feeling to Kotori. But you’ve kept me grounded in this.”  
“No problem, I’m just doing this for the free food.”

Umi gave her a look.

“I’m kidding.” Eli laughed, “I’m honored that you asked me to be your best.”  
“You were my only choice. I trust and love our friends but for this… I could only see you. Honoka would have driven me insane and I’m not that close to Tsubasa-san.”  
“There’s that honorific again.”

Umi sighed.

Eli checked her pocket watch.  
“It’s time.”

* * *

“I’m telling you, you look perfect. Umi is soooo lucky!” Honoka exclaimed her long dress waving as she moved around.

Kotori sat on a chair in her wedding dress staring straight ahead.

“Kotori?”

No reply.

“Kotori!” Honoka shook her best friend.  
“Honoka-chan… what is it?”  
“Kotori, you’re getting married. To Umi. Your soulmate, your only love. Don’t you want that?”  
“I do.”, Kotori sniffled, “But am I good enough for her?”  
“What kind of a question is that? Of course, you are. Umi loves you more than anything, she’ll do the craziest things, just to see you smile. She wants to be with you, is that proof enough?”  
“But Honoka-chan…”  
“And she is just as nervous as you are, wondering if she’s good enough. I know you are perfect for each other; you always were.”  
“Honoka-chan…”  
“Kotori-chan… do you love Umi-chan?”  
“I do.”  
“Do you want to be with her?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you want to be with her forever and ever and ever?”  
“I do”

Honoka stood up and held out a hand to Kotori.

“Let’s do this. Go out there and show everyone how much you love Umi.”

“ _YES!_ ”

* * *

**The following week**

The sound and smell of the ocean washed over the balcony bringing in the freshness of the sea into the room. The serving staff had retired for the night and two people lay naked on top the sheets of the bed.

“Happy?”  
“Very. You?”  
“Very.”

The sound of kisses and skin touching skin escaped the room with the occasional moan and giggle floating onto the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic connects to chapters 12 and 15 of my "Next steps..." fic.


End file.
